


Mama Red Lion

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Kid Keith (Voltron), Mama Black Lion, Mama Red Lion, Parental Red Lion (Voltron), Purring Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Red Lion is protective of her Paladin.





	1. Mama Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Keith have had such a strong bond. How did that bond become so strong?

"Mama Red"

Keith was usually found on the training deck, so it was unusual to find the training deck empty. The temperamental Paladin could have only be found in one other place, inside the Red Lion.

After earning her respect by almost dying to protect her, Red Lion had a vested interest in learning about her new Paladin. She had loved Alfor like a daughter, since he created her, but this new Paladin had a loneliness in him that longed to be filled. He would come talk to her when his nightmares kept him awake.

It didn't start out that way though. He always had nightmares but would go to the training deck, instead of talking to someone. Red was usually resting during the night cycle on the castle ship, but one night she wanted to talk to Black, who had just saved her Paladin (along with Green, who had been saving her Paladin at the same time).

Red felt a vibration along her bond that she shared with Keith. She followed it to Keith's mind but found it partially blocked. She pawed at the wall and found it surprisingly easy to knock down. She padded further down the bond. She moved silently in her furry lioness form. She looked everywhere for her Paladin. His mental representation should have been around there somewhere. It was strange she couldn't find him. It was a weird mindscape too, if she was completely honest with herself. It looked like a city, but it was in ruins. There were crumbling buildings and walls all around, some slightly smoking still. She roared in his mind, concerned for her Paladin.

"Red?"

Her head swung around at the voice. It sounded similar to her Paladin but younger. She looked at the boy who was crouched behind a crumbling wall. He was small but had the same hair style as Keith. He had little cuts on his skinny legs and hands and smudges on his cheeks. He was wearing a red t-shirt, a long sleeved white shirt underneath the t-shirt, and black denim shorts that reached his knees. He had tears in his large purple eyes.

"Keith?" Red was surprised when the boy ran over and wrapped his arms around her neck. She nuzzled his head, providing comfort to the boy her Paladin appeared as. "Are you alright, cub?"

"Cub?" The boy's voice was muffled by her fur.

"I consider you my son."

The tears that had gathered in his eyes started falling down his cheeks and moistening her fur. "I always wanted a mom. I never knew my biological mom. She left me when I was a baby, and my Pop never talked about her at length."

Red dragged him closer with one of her front paws, purring to him. He surprised her when he purred back. "You purr?"

"I always made these weird noises that no one else could explain. My foster families hated that about me."

"Well, I like them. You can make them anytime when you're with me."

"Thanks...Mom."

"Anytime, cub. Now, why are you awake?"

"I had a nightmare, so I decided to go to the training deck."

"That's not a good thing. Why don't you come here?"

"Can I?"

"Of course. You can come to me anytime you need or want to. No matter the time."

The little Keith snuggled against his furry lion as Paladin Keith walked out of the training deck and into Red's hangar. The metal lion knelt down and opened her mouth to allow her weary Paladin entrance. He climbed into her mouth and settled into the cockpit seat. Her lights stayed lowered, and Keith retreated into his mind, where he was still snuggled against Red, both of them purring to each other.

Fin


	2. Purr or Hum?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Black talk immediately after "Mama Red".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Mama Red Lion and Mama Black Lion and was suggested by Neko_Nini.

"Purr or Hum?"

Red practically pranced into Black's hangar, which confused the larger lion. "What has you in such a good mood?"

"I just had a wonderful time with my new Paladin. I cuddled him, purring, and he even purred back! How lovely!"

Black was exasperated. "Bloody hell, Red, I've had enoug- wait you said he purred?"

Red was still happy. "Yup and-"

Black interrupted, "Red," she sighed. "Humans by a biological standpoint can't purr."

"But-" Red started.

"So, maybe, Red, he was humming, but not purring. Sorry to break it to you." Black flicked her tail at the smaller lion.

Leaving Black's hangar, Red thought to herself, 'Hehehe. Well, my paladin isn't entirely human.'

%%%

Red had just come back from saving her Paladin from the Trials of Marmora. She had been worried for her cub, having such a close bond with him. So, when Black invited her to rest in her hangar, she couldn't resist.

When Red laid down in her hangar, Black asked, "Are you okay, Red?"

"Yes." She sounded tired yet proud. "I  _knew_  my Paladin wasn't completely human!"

"True. He isn't completely human, but that still doesn't mean he can  _purr,"_  Black insisted.

Red sniffed. "I  _know_  what I heard. He  _can_  purr."

%%%

Black was surprised when Keith made his way to her a couple quintants after she chose him to be her new Paladin. She allowed him to enter her mouth and sit down in the pilot's seat. He sighed and closed his eyes. She was surprised to feel a gentle prodding at the new bond they shared. She tentatively opened it up and allowed him to go through. She met him in the space where lion and Paladin can interact freely. Keith appeared as a little child and she as a large, fluffy, black lioness. He leaned against her, burying his face in her fur. She slowly laid down, allowing him to curl up against her. She purred to him, lulling him to sleep. To her immense astonishment, he purred back! Red was right!

%%%

The next quintant, Black joined Red in her hangar. "Red! Red! You were right! He  _purrs!"_

"Is it too early to tell you I told you so?" Red sounded so smug, but that couldn't put a damper on Black's good mood.

"I  _adore_  this little one!"

Fin


End file.
